Run To You
by Black Mary Janes
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE BEAUTY OF GRACE Adele has been a Cullen for over forty years, and is more than settled into her life when the family returns to Forks. She expected the rain, but she didn't expect the vampire feuds, werewolf feuds, or Bella.
1. Fate

**Hello everyone!! So I'm sorry about the wait on this sequel. I kind of had this little thing called my high school graduation in the way. BUT, it's summertime now, and I'll have much more time to work on this!! First, though, a bit of house-keeping.**

**If you have not read Adele's first story, _The Beauty of Grace_, please do that before starting this one. I'm not taking the time to introduce Adele as much, for obvious reasons. That said, the first few chapters will pull my previous readers from the setting of the first story (1961) to the time Bella arrives (early 2000's I'm not being particular on that time period). I'll get you set into Adele's new life before I flip it upside down. If you read my first story, you know how much I love reviews. Seriously people, they are the best things in the whole world. I love them. **

**So here we go. Adele's story, part two. AKA: Run To You**

**Love, Karina  
**

* * *

Prologue: Fate

I once had a conversation with Edward about how I joined the Cullens. I, of course, knew my half of the story, but had never fully understood the intentions of my family. He heard my thoughts, and tried to explain.

"It was almost like you were marked." He said, sitting back on the sofa and staring at the Monopoly board between us. It was one of the few games we could play together, because even with our perfectly laid plans, there was an element of chance. "That first time we saw you, you jumped out from the crowd. You were different from your friends even then. It's hard to explain." His thoughts weren't clear, more of a mush than anything else. My curiosity increased. It wasn't like Edward to be unsure. "You just fit." He shrugged, and I sensed defeat. "Maybe Carlisle is right, and it was just destiny."

I accepted his answer, though I still didn't understand him. I didn't then, at least.

Unsatisfied with my brother's answer, I then went to Carlisle. We sat in his library for nearly three hours, running through every possible path that could have lead them to me. Eventually, though, his face wore the same expression as Edward's, and he shook his head in defeat.

"It was just fate, mija." He ran a hand through my hair and kissed my forehead softly. "You were meant to be a part of this family. We knew as strongly as we knew ourselves. As strongly as you knew."

Again, I accepted the given answer, but was left unsatisfied. I let the subject drop, figuring it was something time would teach me.

It wasn't until we had moved countless times, and I had seen too many faces to count, did I finally understand what Edward had meant when he said I was marked. I finally understood, because it happened to me. In a crowd of people a face found me that I knew, instantly, I would never forget. And I knew, only a moment or two after, that I would never have to forget him. Because that was the person I would spend the rest of my life with.


	2. Dance

**So I hate putting up just a prologue for the night, so I'm adding the first chapter as well. I also forgot a few things in the first A/N, so here's a few more notes. **

**This story will eventually turn out Adele/Jacob. This means I'm pretty much disregarding Breaking Dawn. I haven't decided if Bella will even have Nessie.**

**Also, there is a new feature, so to speak. Along with the chapter title there will be a playlist for each chapter. These are either songs that work well in the chapter, songs that appear in the chapter, or songs I was listening to while I wrote the chapter. I think it's pretty neat, and gives the story another layer to play with. **

**As usual, I'll take any suggestions you guys have for me (plot ideas, cute little activies for the Cullens to do, songs for the chapters, the existence of lackthereof for Renesmee, etc.) gladly.** **I want you to feel like an interactive reader, rather than just a passive one. So include your suggestions in your reviews or PM me with ideas. **

* * *

Chapter One: Dance

Playlist: "Car Wash" Rose Royce; "With You" Chris Brown

"You ready?" Alex was looking at me, a little nervous. His flat-ironed hair had been styled up into some sort of spiky mix. I sighed, smoothing out the fringe of my skirt. I was always ready, and he knew that.

"You need to stop worrying." I told him, taking his hands. I absorbed his heat instantly, reflecting it back to him. He was warmer than normal, his heart working overtime in his nerves. "This is our best dance, which is why we are performing it." He nodded along with me, and I tried not to laugh at his nerves. This was our third year performing together, and he was always a mess before the show. "It's not a big deal. It's just the first semester showcase. It's a participation grade. You've already got a one hundred."

"How are you so calm?" He rolled his eyes, irritated with me. That was a good sign.

"I am secretly the incarnation of Buddha." I shrugged, lifting our clasped hands up. He sighed, and spun me under, my skirt flaring out before I hit my stop and it fell back down. "We'll be fine." I said, as the music ended for the group ahead of us. He clenched my hand tighter, though I barely felt it. We walked out, finding the spike tape that marked center stage.

"Don't drop me." I told him, as was custom. He grinned, and we stood back to back. Then the music started.

I had first learned most of the moves in our routine back in the 70's when they first were popular. Our disco routine was a little to familiar to me, but was also a lot of fun. When our first lift came up, it went smoothly, as it had in rehearsals. As usual, Alex was worried over nothing. My only worry was that it was too raunchy.

_It always is. _I heard Edward in the back of my mind, but chose to ignore him. He was a prude anyway.

The music ended, and Alex was ecstatic as we ran backstage to change. "That was the best it has ever been!!" He pulled me into a tight hug, then ran to the boy's dressing room. I just shook my head at him, and went back to change out of the gold fringe ensemble.

I was just pulling on our next costume when he knocked on the door. The other girls started screaming at him, but he ignored them, pushing his way in. "Hey, Princess." He said, coming up to me. "Which one?" He held up two identical ties, one in black and one in the same soft pink as my dress.

"The pink." I said, slipping it over his head. His dark hair had been smoothed down, and his ballroom shoes had been switched for a pair of character shoes. It was our hybrid dance next, and it was promising to be different, at the very least.

Our assignment had been to create a dance using two styles we had learned already, which we picked from a hat. Naturally, we got the most ridiculous combination in the world-- hip-hop and rumba. One fast and aggressive, the other slow and sensual. Our teacher, Lacey (Ms. Martin if there was an administrator nearby), had said we were up to the challenge, and refused to exchange with us. We worked for three weeks on the dance, and had just performed it last week. She loved it enough that she put it in the program. It was supposed to be an honor, but Alex was sweating bullets.

"Relax." I repeated, tying the tie loosely. "This going to be hot, okay? We're going to be so good, my dad will chase after you with a crowbar." Not that Carlisle would need a crowbar to hurt Alex. Not that Carlisle would hurt a human, period. Alex didn't need to know that.

"Your dad wouldn't hurt a fly." Okay, maybe he already knew that. "But maybe I should aim to change his mind." He raised an eyebrow suggestively at me, and I cracked up. He wasn't serious, which was reassuring. I had enough dance partners that had crushes on me to last a few decades. I would miss Alex once we graduated. He was so much fun, and so easy to work with.

"Trust me, he is the least of your concerns." I said, slipping into my soft soles. "I would worry about Edward, if I were you."

Alex scoffed, which made me happy. "Please. I could take your brother any day." Our cover was that Edward was my twin, which suited him fine. It would excuse his over-protectiveness. I heard Edward mentally growl at the challenge, and was immediately thankful for the large amount of space between them.

"Come on, punk." I pushed him towards the door. "Let's just get this done with, so my brothers can beat you up."

We waited for a few other dances in the wings, occasionally running over choreography as Alex got more and more nervous.

"We'll be fine." I whispered as the lights went down. I dragged him out, and he finally started to realize what he was doing. He straightened up and took his place at center stage. I gave his hand one quick squeeze and skipped to my place downstage right. I curled my legs under me, ready for our opening.

The music started, and Alex performed his hip-hop solo center stage. I kept my gaze on the stage, though I knew he was doing great. As the strings came in, he wound up next to me, taking my hand from its place on my lap. I looked up hesitantly. Then he pulled me up, spinning me around three times before I fell into a split. I heard the collective gasp, and worked hard to keep from grinning. He pulled me up gently, a smirk already forming on his lips. Our hips moved in unison as his hands traced down my sides. I could hear the shock in Edward's mind, but pushed it away. Instead, I focused entirely on the motion of our bodies together, and wished, in an odd, inexplicable way, that I had someone I really wanted to do this dance with.

We pulled out into a perfect pose, and snapped up quickly, throwing in some Chris Brown footwork paired with rumba arms and hips. Alex's hands tangled in my hair as he pulled me closer, and I stretched my leg up as far as it would go. He spun me out, running ahead and catching me around the waist again, from behind this time. I couldn't help but smirk as Edward's outrage grew as Alex's hands roamed my body as I shimmied down and back up. I spun, and then came in close to Alex's chest, my nose against his shoulder, his face in my hair. I spun out, and he stepped aside for my solo. This hip-hop was more delicate when coupled with the constant sway of my hips and extreme poses. Alex wrapped his arms around me, and we did some footwork together like that. Then, as the music started to slow, he spun me twice and knelt, pulling me into his lap and my face close to his. Our noses touched as the lights and music faded, and we were both trying not to laugh.

"Come on." He whispered, picking me up bridal style. He carried me backstage, and only once we were safely behind closed doors did we squeal with delight.

"That was perfect!" I screamed I threw my arms around his neck, and he spun me around, then set me on the ground.

"It was so awesome!" He yelled. We were giddy with delight, and even as we changed for the ending number, we couldn't keep calm.

--- --- ---

As I ran out after our performance, I felt Emmett catch me around the waist in his usual bear hug.

"And to think, you still don't have a man." He shook his head in disappointment, though his smile tugged at his lips.

"There isn't anyone out there who can handle this." I retorted, pushing my hair back. I was in the middle of my family, being passed around. I avoided Edward as much as I could, feeling his disapproval. Carlisle sent him a stern look over my shoulder as he hugged me.

"She performed wonderfully, didn't she Edward?" There was no question in his stern tone, and my brother sighed, defeated.

"She was beautiful." He conceded and I stuck my tongue out at him, letting him know that I had won that battle.

We headed out to the parking lot, loading into the various vehicles. Alice slipped into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes with me, slipping her hand into mine.

_He's out there, you know. _I raised an eyebrow, but she continued. _That person for you. I know it, Adele. It's all you can think about when you do that dance. _Edward had told her my thoughts during the rumba. Or else she just knew me well. Probably both. _I saw him, once. He's beautiful. _A quick mental image flashed through my mind. Nothing specific, just a hand in mine, a set of full lips, and a thousand watt smile. _I think he's coming soon. He keeps flashing through. Mostly I see you, though. Happy. Whole. _Her head rest against my shoulder, her fingers running over mine, tracing patterns on the back of my hand. She sighed, content. _It's coming soon. For Edward too. We'll finally be whole. _

It was an interesting concept. The Cullens, whole. We didn't seem to be missing anyone, though it was clear to us we were. Edward and I were the non-couple that were forced to pair up in a house full of those happily in love. To be whole, for the Cullen family, would mean expanding by two. Was it really possible? I had doubted it. But Alice was so sure of herself, of me and Edward. Would we really find someone soon? At all?

_Yes. _Alice smiled, her eyes closed. _He'll be beautiful, and he'll love you more than anything. It's almost supernatural. _

I took her word for it.


	3. RunIns

**Sorry about the wait on this! I got distracted. No surprise there. So anyway, here's chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Run-Ins

Playlist: "Static" by Everlife

The next day was Saturday, which meant grocery shopping for the Cullen clan. We didn't eat the food, but we had learned the hard way that unless you made a weekly appearance in the supermarket, people grew suspicious. And anyway, one of our favorite things to do was experiment with human food. I had been assured that we actually had a very good sugar cookie recipe.

After much argument, it was agreed that Edward, Alice and I would accompany our parents on that week's expedition. Emmett was deemed to cause too much trouble, Rosalie too many stares, and Jasper just didn't want to come along. While Esme was a little nervous about leaving the boys home alone, they had assured her that they wouldn't break anything, and she finally left, but only after giving Rosalie a long lecture on keeping them in line. Rose's only response had been an eye roll and "Whatever. They're technically senior citizens, they should be able to take care of themselves." It was about then that I pointed out that technically, Jasper should be dead, and therefore no trouble at all. He responded that he was dead, and Carlisle felt it would be best to nip that conversation in the bud and leave with his youngest children.

Alice and I were playing a fruitless game of I Spy when we pulled into the parking lot of the super market.

"I spy-"

"The third button on Edward's shirt." I cut her off. "My turn. I spy…"

"The cigarette butt by the pick up truck over there." She saw my final decision, and went on. "I spy…"

"The pink baby stroller by the vending machine." Edward jumped in. Esme looked up as though to say something, but then thought better of it. _At least they aren't being disruptive. _She thought as we got out of the car and headed across the parking lot.

"Ew, did you see that woman's shirt?" Alice hissed as we entered the supermarket. "It was disgusting."

"Behave." Esme warned. We were silent then, though Edward and I were having quite the conversation. Then Alice asked if we could buy some strange concoction from the bakery.

"It looks so cool." She said, looking at from every angle. It just looked like twisted dough to me. "What's it called?"

"An elephant ear." Edward responded, catching a peek at the label.

"Sounds gross." I wrinkled my nose.

"You would say that." Alice stuck her tongue out at me. Carlisle and Esme threw us a look from nearly two aisles ahead. Sighing, Alice dropped the pastry and we followed after them.

We were in the meat department when Esme finally got sick of us. "Adele, I forgot the milk." I knew perfectly well she hadn't forgotten it. We hadn't gotten to it yet. But Edward and I had started arguing over the humane treatment of cows, and she had enough of us. "Will you run and get it for me, dear?"

"Sure thing." I smiled apologetically, taking off. Sometimes we fit a little too well into our teenage roles.

I wasn't paying attention, or I would have noticed a new voice in my head. I turned the corner sharply, and found myself bouncing off a mass I hadn't seen.

"Ow!" Came a familiar voice, and I instantly smiled, despite the fact that I had been knocked to the ground. "What's your problem?"

"Is that any way to talk to a lady?" I asked, sitting up. I caught Jacob's irritated expression before his mind registered my voice and he smiled.

I had first met Jacob Black about a week after we arrived in Forks, right in this very supermarket. He instantly caught my attention, both in how physically beautiful he was, and in the pureness of his mind. He was one of the few genuinely happy people I had met. I was sure that he would simply stay a platonic friend. Of course, I put too much stock in my own self control. It didn't take long for Jacob to become much more than that in my mind.

"Way to be, Adele." He smiled, grabbing my hand and sweeping me to my feet. My body warmed to his temperature instantly. His heat was so different from that of other humans. My body seemed to crave his heat, and it filled every cell down to my long-dead bone marrow. "Can't help but drop and swoon at my presence, can you?"

"Oh please." I would have been blushing, were it possible. My voice was stable, though, which was a positive. "I've seen better looking dogs."

"Take that back!" He said in mock outrage. I shook my head. He narrowed his eyes. "Fine then. See if I show up on time."

"Hey, it's not my grade that needs help." I shrugged. I tutored him in English after school, a rare moment where we were actually alone.

"Oh, right." He said, defeated. "Well, then…" He was searching for another way to punish me. He hit on it, and smiled. "Maybe I'll just start leaving the radio at home."

"You wouldn't dare." My eyes narrowed into slits. He was serious. The radio was the only thing that kept me from losing my mind from the tedium of having to go over the same rules that had existed when I was human. I had told him I didn't like silence, which was partially true.

"I would." It was his radio we used, as they technically were not allowed in the library. Even though we worked in one of the study rooms, I knew I would get in trouble if we were caught. He smiled now, watching my pained expression. "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"You're evil." I hit him lightly on the arm, and he didn't wince. He was strong, for a human.

"Just a little." He shrugged, and his smile brightened to its normal shine. I couldn't help but smile when he did.

"Adele?" A voice cut through the pleasant moment, sharp and slightly worried. It was Carlisle, probably wondering how I had managed to get lost in the supermarket. "Mija, where are you?"

"That's my dad." I sighed. "I should probably go."

"Yeah, me too." He sighed. "He's got to be ready to leave by now, we've been in here for at least an hour."

"Why do men always take longer to shop?" I asked, shaking me head. We were walking to the front of the store now. I was taking two steps for every one of his.

"Because women write us stupid lists that we can't read because the handwriting is so messy." He retaliated.

"Touché." I shrugged. I saw Billy in one line, and looked further down to see Carlisle and Esme at the end of our aisle.

"See you later, Adele." Jacob gave me one last brilliant smile, then disappeared. I was frozen to the spot, until I heard Edward asking me if I had experienced a heart attack. I scolded him mentally, furious that my time with this boy had been cut short.

"Where were you?" Carlisle asked, looking mildly concerned.

"I ran into Jacob." I smiled lightly, not wanting to let on how happy I had been at that. "Literally. He's like a solid wall when you're not paying attention."

"Which is all the time for you." Alice quipped. I scowled at her, catching Edward's expression. He disapproved of something.

_You know what I disapprove of. _Jacob flashed through his mind, and my scowled turned into a look of fury. Edward had never thought my infatuation with Jacob was healthy, and had expressed his discontent on several occasions.

_Must I remind you that this is none of your concern?_ I rarely fought with Edward, which made it especially nasty when I did.

_You seem set to welcome him into this family no questions asked. _His tone was bitter and sharp like barbed wire. I winced gently, earning a worried expression from Carlisle. I shook my head to my father, and squared my shoulders, glaring at my brother.

_That's not how it is, and as such, the matter is none of your concern. Don't you think I would be smart enough to go to Carlisle first?_

_Sometimes I wonder. You are so wrapped up in this boy that you hardly notice your family anymore. _Now he sounded sad, but I saw through the act. He was trying to hide his anger, but I could see it, pulsing red around him. Jasper's gift was useful in more than one way.

_Cut the act, Edward. You're just mad because you have to put up with a bunch of happy thoughts, and that ruins your reputation as the deep, brooding Cullen._

He growled lightly, but was interrupted by Alice sliding in between us, leading us outside with an arm around each of us.

"You two had better behave." She warned. He voice was still cheerful, as thought we had been discussing puppies previously. "I don't think our parents would appreciate a family fight in the middle of the supermarket."

_Cradle robber. _Edward thought.

_Emo kid. _I snapped.

"Enough." Alice shook her head at us, leading us to the car. "Now get in, both of you." Edward slid into the Mercedes, then Alice, then me. I shut the door, glaring at the passenger seat. Esme and Carlisle joined us soon, both throwing disapproving looks to the back.

"Adele, what happened?" Esme asked.

"I just ran into Jacob." I shrugged. "We talked for a while, then I heard Carlisle, so we went to the front of the store. It's not my fault Edward still hasn't learned how to conduct himself in a supermarket."

"Adele." Carlisle warned me. I side, but just flipped my hair to the other side of my face, blocking Edward and Alice from view.

"You know how I feel on the issue of the boy." Edward said, his voice smooth and emotionless. "She was taunting me, and I simply responded."

"Bull!" I yelled.

"Edward, Adele." Carlisle was in 'Dad Mode', and wasn't about to deal with either of us kindly. "Please act a little more mature. You are both certainly capable."

_Cradle robber. _Edward though again.

_He's barely younger than we technically are. _I thought, hitting him. Carlisle looked at us in the rearview mirror, but said nothing. I looked at Carlisle, mildly confused. He was thinking about a boundary line, and a pack.

"The pack?"I asked. He nodded. "What's Jacob got to do with the pack?"

"That's the next one in line?" Edward asked suddenly. My gaze shifted between the two of them as the voices in my head explained everything. I gasped.

"He's the next Alpha?" My voice was pitched higher than normal, and shock rocked my body. Alice gasped, and immediately began flipping through her visions again. Sure enough, Jacob was there.

"That's not possible." She said, flipping through them again. "A werewolf and a vampire?"

"Maybe he won't change." I was grasping at straws. I knew his lineage better than I knew him. There was no avoiding it.

"He will." Alice's eyes were unfocused, and images flashed through my mind. Jacob not feeling well, Jacob shut up in his room, Jacob in the woods…and then they vanished. There was nothing but a flat black. "I think he disappears because I've never been a werewolf before." She explained. A sense of despair filled me.

"But…he does have a future?" I asked. I knew losing Jacob Black would not be bearable.

"Yes." She said firmly. "I just can't see it."

I sighed, letting my head fall back against the seat. "This can't be happening." I moaned.

"Maybe you will finally get over this stupid little crush." Edward said. I ignored him, though I knew he heard the hateful words in my head.

"Except for the part where he's her true love." Alice piped up. Edward looked livid, until my thoughts hit him. He stared at me, confused.

"No, he's not." I said, ignoring the burning in my stomach, and the way my body still retained his heat. My heart, long dead, felt as though it was breaking as I said the words. "He's just some crush. I'll get over it. We always knew I would have to eventually. This will just speed up the process." Even as I said those words, I could feel the venom of the lies. It wasn't a crush. It was the realest thing I had ever felt, which, granted, wasn't saying much. Still, he was something strong, and even if I didn't fully understand the draw to him, I know that I would never be able to give him up.

The rest of the trip home was silent. It wasn't until we were safely in the garage that Edward's voice returned to me in the tone that meant it was for me to hear.

_This isn't right, Adele. _He thought as we loaded in the groceries. _He's human, and maybe even not that for long. He's not right for you._

_I know that. _He winced at the sadness in my voice, and I tried not to make him feel too bad. _I guess I just really wanted Alice to be right._

He let go of his anger long enough to give me a tight hug. _One of these days, she will be right. _

I ignored him. I didn't believe him, and he knew that. He sighed, and let me sulk.


End file.
